Father & Son Time
by MsMarilynAdams
Summary: /A little fluffy one-shot about an older Raphael and his son. T for Raph's potty mouth./


/Alright, this is just a little fluffy one-shot about an older Raph and his 4 year old son. Enjoy! R&R, please!/

The large mutant knelt down, wiping some grease off his hands as he peered closer at his stealth cycle. It had been years since Don had taught him how to work on it, eventually giving Raph full control, and the turtle had never stopped making adjustments to it.

Right now, he was just giving it a tune up, nothing too big, but the garage was always a nice place for whenever Raph just wanted to spend some alone time. The red-banded turtle smiled to himself as he reflected over just how many years he'd been coming to this place to think. 10 years? Nah, 13. Right? He couldn't remember. What he did remember was finding love within the unjudging heart of a human woman. He remembered almost losing her, fighting for her and then tying the knot.

He knew the said blonde woman was safe now, living with him and his brothers and she no doubt in the dojo right now, watching his brothers practice. Unless she was taking care of the monster...

There was a loud bang of the garage door hitting the wall, causing the hot-head to jump slightly. He was ready to snap at whomever had barged into _his_ place as he looked behind him. Instantly, his anger was replaced by a smug smile. The door to the garage was wide open, but empty. In fact, with just a glance around the room, it would have appeared as if Raphael was the only one in there.

But the mutant knew better.

Slowly, he stood, his green eyes scanning the area before locking on the large toolbox in front of him, to the right of the door. There was just enough space behind it that a small person of sorts could hide.

"Alright, ya little shit, I know yer in here," Raph said, his voice low as his smile grew, continuing to creep towards the toolbox. Oh, it was going to be so fun scaring this kid.

He was almost on it when he felt a sharp sting to the back of his calf. With a rather unmanly yelp, he twisted around just in time to see the throwing star barely clinging to his calf and a small terrapin making his way far too quickly up Raph's leg to his shell.

"Hey!" The larger mutant hollered, trying to snatch up his son before the tiny creature reached his shell. He failed.

Clinging to Raphael's back, using the small metal claws his Uncle Donnie had given him, the tiny tot tried to remember the rest of his plan. While although very much a turtle, his skin was a shade of soft light green that clashed with his neon green eyes. An oversized orange mask that he'd "borrowed" from Uncle Mikey lay loose across his eyes.

"Jay! That's cheatin'!" His father roared, whilst smiling as he tried to reach his son who was effectively able to dodge him by crawling all over Raphael's shell. Eventually, Jay quickly crawled up and jabbed where he thought to be a pressure point in his father's neck.

"Ow! Wha' was that about?" Raph complained, rubbing the spot where Jay's thumb had stabbed. The small turtle quickly forgot about stealth and moved to sit one his father's broad left shoulder, holding on lightly to Raphael's mask.

"It's a pressure point. Pops was teaching me them yesterday," he said, pushing up the mask, referring the graying rat that had come to be very fond of his grandson. The cloth slid down again, causing the child-turtle to tilt his head up so he could look under the mask at his father.

"That wasn't a pressure point. That was just an artery. And I think you popped it," Raphael grunted, reaching up a large three-fingered hand to fix Jay's mask.

The small turtle brightened in excitement as he released his father's mask, only to take Raphael's fingers hostage in his own. The one thing that was different about Jay was his hands. He had 5 little pudgy, child fingers instead of 3, something he'd taken from his mom.

"Uncle Don told me about those! Dad, why do you call Uncle Don a nerd? And why does Uncle Leo make me stop watching my cartoons so that he can watch that stupid space show?" Jay wrinkled his nose, looking like a mini-irritated Raph. Said turtle could only laugh and shake his head as he moved his son from his shoulder down into his arms.

"Those are long stories, Jay. Maybe lata'. Wanna help me shine the cycle, little man?" He asked, kneeling back down and picking up a buffing rag. Jay squirmed until he was on the ground and shook his head.

"Nah, I'm gonna go play with Uncle Mikey," he chirped, pulling the throwing star out of Raphael's leg a little roughly before starting towards the door. The little boy stopped suddenly and turned back, running to his dad and giving him a hug.

"I love ya, dad," he said before giving an ear to ear grin so much like his mother's. Raphael returned the hug, the small boy disappearing in his father's embrace, and placed a kiss on his head.

"I love ya too, buddy. Now, go get Mike," he said, smiling as he watched his son run out the door to find the youngest of the Uncles.


End file.
